midnight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Kahre (gallery)
This is a gallery of photos featuring Susan, Billy Hayes's girlfriend. Midnight Express Billy Hayes's girlfriend as portrayed by Irene Miracle in Midnight Express (1978).png Snapshot 13.png Snapshot 14.png Snapshot 1 (1-25-2019 10-01 AM).png The Lego Movie Screenshot 2018-11-23-09-02-31.png|Asking her boyfriend what his favorite TV show is. Screenshot 2018-08-24-18-20-33.png Screenshot 2018-08-24-19-16-45.png|"That's you, right?" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-59-32.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-14-12.png|"And to think I was gonna follow you to the end of the universe." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-41-33.png|"It's super serious, and you do NOT wanna mess with him." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-24-00.png|"Great. You drive." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-31-50.png|"See! He can't do it! He will NEVER be a Master Builder." *reverts to standard form* Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-32-08.png|After reverting to normal Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-24-09.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-29-56.png|"It's Wyldstyle." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-29-01.png|Western dress form; with Virtruvius Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-34-51.png|"Just put the hat on. Oh. And this, and this, and this, and this." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-39-27.png|"And by the way, I have a boyfriend." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-42-44.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-03-48.png|"You've found the Piece of Resistance, and the Prophecy states that you are the most important, most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person...in the universe." Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-04-17.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-04-38.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-04-54.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-32-53.png Screenshot_2018-08-24-19-14-53.png|After turning into her Western form Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-47-19.png|"Come with me if you wanna not die." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-43-46.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-48-10.png|"The tunnel's that way!" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-49-35.png|"Aw, sir, you're brilliant!" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-50-03.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-03-14.png|"Oh no." Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-50-24.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-51-36.png|"Oh no! LOOK OUT SPECIAL!!!!!" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-59-09.png|"Emmet, what's your favorite restaurant?" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-57-07.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-50-49.png|"Wow! This is amazing!" Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-58-03.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-09-02-12.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-56-22.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-52-22.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-53-12.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-55-15.png Screenshot_2018-11-23-08-55-05.png Screenshot 2018-11-25-20-04-40.png Screenshot 2018-11-25-20-03-28.png|"I'm rescuing you, sir. You're the one the Prophecy spoke of. You're the Special." The main character of THE LEGO MOVIE walking with his transformed girlfriend.png Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-43-45.png|Western transformation; blowing on her fan. (1 of 3) Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-44-04.png|Western transformation; blowing on her fan. (2 of 3) Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-44-25.png|Western transformation; blowing on her fan. (3 of 3) Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-44-58.png Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-52-48.png Screenshot_2018-11-27-06-52-04.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-13-24.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-11-16.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-11-59.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-10-19.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-13-12.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-10-10.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-18-41-33.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-20-14-49.png|Asking her boyfriend what his favorite song is. Screenshot 2018-11-28-18-44-16.png Screenshot 2018-11-28-18-40-45.png|Her (at the right of her boyfriend) saying "Quiet!". Screenshot 2018-11-28-18-35-31.png|"You've ruined the prophecy." To think I was gonna follow you to the end of the universe in ACADEMY RATIO.png|Her "And to think I was going to follow you to the end of the universe" line in the Academy ratio version. To think I was gonna follow you to the end of the universe in CINEMASCOPE 55.png|Her "And to think I was going to follow you to the end of the universe" line in the CinemaScope 55 version. Screenshot 2018-11-28-18-58-51.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-13-04.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-07-49-30.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-10-12.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-16-40.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-07-49-22.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-07-49-15.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-28-27.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-28-44.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-29-31.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-31-53.png Screenshot_2018-11-29-08-31-00.png|"Wow! You've actually did it!" bandicam 2018-11-26 18-19-50-690.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-59-26-276.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-42-36-467.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-41-34-805.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-41-31-044.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-51-34-640.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-50-21-831.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-50-24-618.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-50-26-176.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-50-28-409.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-51-21-647.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-51-24-316.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-51-58-770.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-52-02-569.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-51-59-557.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-52-02-958.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-52-04-928.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-52-06-015.jpg bandicam 2019-01-19 21-52-07-435.jpg Lego movie 2014 screenshot 2 spherical version.png Forms/Appearances WyldstyleDimensions.png|''Lego Dimensions'' WyldStyle.png|''The Lego Movie'' Wyldestyle_dimensions.png|''Lego Dimensions'' bw billy prison.png|''Midnight Express'' 70808_Wyldstyle.png|Lego minifigure Wyldstyle_from___The_Second_Part___2.jpg|Apocalypseburg appearance, from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Billy Hayes's girlfriend as portrayed by Irene Miracle in Midnight Express (1978).png|''Midnight Express'' Screenshot 2018-11-27-06-44-25.png|The Old West transformation, from The Lego Movie. Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries